an Unexpected Adventure
by horsegirlambsgmail.com
Summary: Alex, her boyfriend Colin and her best-friend Amanda suddenly find themselves in the Pirates of the Caribbean. Alex, taken for a pirate, soon meets and takes a liking for Captain Jack Sparrow, as her friends try to rescue her. Alex soon finds herself flung into a world she never new existed. Follow their adventure, as the embrace this new world.


Authors Note: This is one of the first stories I've written. I love Pirates of the Caribbean and find fanfictions about them interesting, yet most of them usually don't make much sense. A lot of them also have the characters (like here) ending up in the movie. It always bugged me that it was a written version of the story, but with added characters. Hopefully this is different though and hope you enjoy! _

"Stop it!" laughed Alex, giggling as Colin attacked her stomach.

"Say it," he murmured, "Say it or imam keep tickling you."

"Fine I give up! You would make a very good pirate." Colin had stopped at this point as Amanda, a best friend to both of them, rounded the corner. Her hands were loaded with snacks and candies, making Alex's mouth water.

"These are all the snacks I could manage to sneak… or else my parents will notice they're missing. To be completely honest though, seems like I'm going to be the only one eating them as you two can't even keep your hands off each other for the minute that I leave the room." Alex rolled her eyes. Amanda and her had been best friends from the beginning of second grade, and to be completely honest, Alex was surprised that Amanda didn't have a boy friend. Growing up, Alex had always admired Amanda's confidence and poise. Her sun-kissed blonde hair always flowed flawlessly to her waist. Her piercing blue eyes, hourglass shape, and long legs never failed to attract the attention of the boys, not to mention her fairly large chest. _At least compare to mine,_ thought Alex sadly. Amanda had always been the one who had boys falling at her feet, yet swiftly and easily turning them all down, saying that they weren't **the one**.

Amanda was insistent on finding **the one**, and the other boys didn't really seem to attract her attention. Even still, when Alex realized that she had a boyfriend before Amanda she was shocked. Alex had always thought of herself as a plain-Jane. There was nothing special about her brown hair, that always became knotted, or her simple green eyes. The only aspect she had going for her was her almond-shaped eyes and her hourglass shape. Slowly, Alex's mind drifted to the boy sitting next to her. At 17 Colin had well-defined cheekbones, not to mention the size of his abs was nothing to complain about. Yet she couldn't help feel something was missing. He was a charming gentleman, always helping her, complimenting her, doting on her, and trust me any girl would be lucky to have. It wasn't that she didn't love him, but she had been beginning to feel that something was missing…

"So clearly we can choose to the movie tonight because Miss. Space-cadet isn't paying attention over here." Amanda stated jerking her thumb in Alex's direction.

Alex jerked her eyes up, "O! I'm really sorry… I was just… ummm day dream I guess." Not that this was unusual for Alex.

Colin laughed heartily giving her a big squeeze. " Well it is your choice for a movie"

"I'm mean honestly though, its not like we don't know what your going to pick." Amanda smiled.

Alex smiled back. "Well… I think **you** know what we're watching. Hey Colin did you know that Amanda has never seen the Pirates of the Caribbean!" Colin placed his hands on his heart, pretending to act hurt. "I know! Its shocking," Alex said, giving Amanda a disapproving look. "I can't believe I've known her for ten years… ten years! And I never knew that she was missing out on an experience of a lifetime!"

Amanda smiled at her friend. "Well I guess we know what the movie is, but to be completely honest, I'm not sure I'm going to like it…" While Alex and her had been tight friends for years, they were completely different. For example, their taste and style in clothing was that of two opposite people. Amanda always wore shirts or dresses, whenever possible, always making sure her make-up and air were don't to perfection. She always had on at least three pieces of jewelry. Alex on the other hand was the opposite of the "Barbie-doll" look, as she liked to call it. Alex never worse a skirt, and only wore dresses if the occasion was absolutely necessary. She dressed like a tomboy, though still managing to look very cute and adorable in the process. While Alex loved getting into trouble and getting down and dirty, Amanda despised doing that.

"I've got the disks in my bag. I can go get them while you set up the T.V?" Alex questioned.

"I've got you," Colin said, "You stay here, I'll go get the disks." While Alex knew this was supposed to be an act of kindness, there was part of her that was miffed.

"Wait. Hold up." Amanda said, standing up and placing her hand on her hips, "What do you mean disks. We are watching one of the these movies and one only!"

"What ever you'd like to think hun…" Alex laughed, "But I mean we are here for the long weekend, so I was thinking maybe, you know we could watch… the whole… series?" Alex finished her thought with a sly smile, knowing that while Amanda would need convincing, the three of them would eventually end up watching the series of movies.

Colin returned and the three of the settle on the coach to begin watching Pirates of the Caribbean 1. Amanda had set up the food, and the array of snacks was placed on a table in front of the coach.

"Yo Colin would you be so kind as to turn of the lights." Alex laughed batting her eyelashes. Ok. Maybe she was using him, just a little, but he was the one who apparently believe that woman couldn't even get off of their own ass. Colin grumbled but jumped off to go flick off the lights.

"You ready for an adventure of a light time." Alex said grabbing for the remote.

"You betcha." Amanda said winking at me.

The movie title screen popped up onto the screen, and Alex quickly clicked play, already giddy and excited to see the movie. The first scene popped onto the screen. Elizabeth began singing 'Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho!' as the fog swirled around her. Even thought Alex had seen this movie multiple times, the haunting fog never failed to give her the chills. Amanda jumped, just as Gibbs grabbed Elizabeth.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of this children's movie!" smirked Alex, rolling her eyes and her friends foolishness.

"Well excuse me for this not being my tenth time seeing the movie," quipped Amanda, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. Alex giggled to herself, wondering if her friend was going to jump the scene shifted to the older Elizabeth. Just as that was about to happen, the power went out. Amanda let out a blood curtailing scream.

"Very funny Alex. Really very funny!" Shrieked Amanda. "Listen I know I jumped at that beginning part, but you didn't need to scare me like this!"

"I..I..I didn't," I stuttered, trying to get my beating heart under control. "That was pretty scary thought. Probably just a little power outage though."

"O, yes, diffidently a 'little power outage', you know with all that wind and rain outside… O WAIT THERE IS NONE! The power just doesn't go out, just like that!"

"Well maybe your brother hit something, he's always messing with the controls for the Wi-Fi?"

"Both of you need to settle down." Colin shouted. "Shouting isn't going to do us any good."

"Well said," Alex muttered sarcastically, "You know the whole acting as a remodel, leading by example, really good, especially since you screamed your last statement." Alex shifted her weight on the sofa. The seat of the sofa dug into, and made her itch. "That's weird."

"What," the other two asked.

"Nothing really, the dark makes the sofa much less comfortable."

"Ha ha…" laughed Colin. "This dark is getting to you darling."

"Not but she's right! The sofas poking me, it almost feels like…straw?"

Suddenly a door banged shut. "See," Alex exclaimed, " I told you it was your brother. This is really starting to creep me out thought, let me go get him to help us. Will," she shouted, there was no sound.

"Maybe he's pretending to hide," Amanda shakily stated. Something felt off. The coach was suddenly very uncomfortable and a weird smell was starting to drift into the room.

"That son a bitch," muttered Alex, "Let me go find him. Willllll." She shouted again to no avail. Slowly she raised her self from the sofa. She maneuvered her way around the table. She had spent so much time here as a child, it wasn't hard for her to make her way around the furniture in the dark. "Will, you little miscreant, get your ass into this room or there is going to be a big problem." Suddenly she tripped. As she fell she flailed out her arms and her hand hit something sharp, gauging her hand in the process. "God dammit," she muttered, "What the hell did I just trip on?" She let out another string of colorful words, as she crept forward, bumping into items that she had no clue what they were.

"Are you ok?" She barely missed the faint whisper of Amanda. The whisper seemed so far away. Her hands felt around on the ground, picking up some hay and straw. "Ok Will, this was very funny, you've had your little joke, but turn on the fucking light before I kill you."

She heard the strike of a match the room was illuminated before her. She looked at the candle and the hand before her, following the arm to see the source of the light. In front of her stood a man she had never seen before, in real like, that is. Even in the faint darkness, Alex could make out the details of the Pirates of the Caribbean character, Will Turner. She looked down, suddenly aware that a gleaming sword was pointed at her throat. For once in her life Alex was speechless. She gulped. Alex was notorious for having quick, smart retorts in any situation, but never had she ever though she would be in such a life-threatening situation.

"What is your name," Will harshly asked.

"Alex," she said loudly and proudly. She might have been scared out of her wits, but there was no reason to show her fear to this man. "And what is your name," she retorted. It felt weird though, addressing him as if she had never seen him before. Of course she had only seen him on screen, but she felt like she knew his life story. 'I wonder were we are in the plot of the movie. Are we even in the movie? Omg! Is Amanda and Colin still here!' She panicked slightly. As much as she would love to embark on this magnificent, fantasy adventure of a lifetime, she didn't want to live it without her friends.

"My name is Will Turner, though it is none of your concern. What are you doing in my shop?" he demanded.

She panicked for a moment. What was she supposed to say? 'Well me and my friends we were watching this movie, that your in. O… ya? Did I tell you; you're a movie character. Well we were watching a movie and all of a sudden… I'm here!' No that won't work at all, and if she truly was in the movie, that would just sentence her to jail with the rest of the loonies.

"I'm new to the town and just got … lost," she carefully stated.

"In my blacksmith?" he questioned.

"Well I didn't have me a proper resting place, and I figure that since the only person in'ere was that old chap, I could rest the night." She laughed inwardly. Well that was very good 18th century English wasn't it!

"What? Your shipmates forgotten all about ye? I mean pirates have a tendency to do such evil and malicious actions"

"What! I'm no pirate!" she gasped.

"Well the way your dressed and the way you speak, you could have fooled me." Great now she was going to be thrown in jail, all because she was obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean and could copy how they talked. On the other hand, her attire, that seemed fit for the 21st century, clearly shouted 'Pirate'.

"Please I begging you, you've got this all wrong," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry," his eyes cast downwards. His tone softened a little as he said, "But the laws the law, and if you're a pirate, even a woman, you are fit to be hung."

Alex gasped. This was not how she imagined her life ending. She had always thought she was going to die doing some new, crazy stunt, but never in her life had she imagine that this stunt would be becoming a pirate. Alex prayed that her friends didn't emerge from their hiding spot. Will quickly turned her around, handcuffing her. He led her to the door, sword still in hand, ready for an escape, and with one look back at her friends, she was led toward her new home, jail.

Hope You enjoy this first chapter... feel free to comment... actually comments would be very welcomed! ;)

~blitz


End file.
